wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Cards (Clash Royale)
Types of Cards There are three main types of cards: troops, spells, and buildings. Generally, spells are temporary and can be cast anywhere in the battlefield, while buildings (which are stationary) and troops (which can move) must be spawned on your territory. There are also 4 rarities of card rarity: Common (signified by grey or pale blue), Rare (signified by orange), Epic (signified by purple) and Legendary (signified by a rainbow). Each rarity has a different number of levels. * Common cards have 13 different levels. * Rare cards have 11 different levels. * Epic cards have 8 different levels. * Legendary cards have 5 different levels. Top 10 Worst Cards (5%) # Skeletons # Miner # Poison # Ice Wizard # Freeze # Lava Hound # Sparky # Bomber # Tombstone # PEKKA Top 7 Anomaly Best Cards (80%) # Princess # Graveyard # Giant Skeleton # Barbarian Hut # Elite Barbarians # Lumberjack # Inferno Dragon Top 4 Very Best Cards (100%) # Mega Knight # Night Witch # Bandit # Electro Wizard Card Comparison Click a column header to sort a table. The levels of the cards in the tables below are those of the Tournament Standard Rules so that the statistics of the cards are comparable. Troops and Defenses Spawners Damaging Spells Please Note: Some cards have been omitted from these tables due to their unique abilities that would make it difficult to compare them to other cards. History * The January 4, 2016 soft launch originally had 42 cards, with 14 Common cards, 14 Rare cards and 14 Epic cards. * On February 2, 2016, the February Update capped levels in Friendly Battles at 8 for the King's Tower, 8 for Common cards, 6 for Rare cards, and 3 for Epic cards. * On February 29, 2016, the March Update added a new card rarity (Legendary) and 6 new cards (Poison, Ice Wizard, Royal Giant, Three Musketeers, Dark Prince, and Princess). The level cap of Legendaries in Friendly Battle is Level 1. * On May 3, 2016, the May Update increased the max level of King's Tower to 13 (from 12), common cards to 13 (from 12), the max level of rare cards to 11 (from 10), decreased the max level of legendary cards to 5 (from 6) and reduced the amount of epic cards needed to upgrade from level 7 to level 8 to 200 cards (from 300). It also added 6 new cards (Fire Spirits, Furnace, Guards, Lava Hound, Miner, and Sparky). ** This means that there are new caps for Friendly Battles (and Tournaments): *** King's Tower: 9 (from 8) *** Common: 9 (from 8) *** Rare: 7 (from 6) *** Epic: 4 (from 3) *** Legendary: 1 (unchanged) ** All the players that had already upgraded their Epics or Legendaries to max Level received Gem refunds for every card over the cap. * On July 4, 2016, the Tournaments Update added 4 new cards (Ice Spirit, Bowler, The Log, and Lumberjack). * On September 19, 2016, the September 2016 Update added 4 new cards that would be added over time, which are the Mega Minion, Inferno Dragon, Ice Golem, and the Graveyard. Supercell stated their intention to release one new card every two weeks following these additions. * On November 1, 2016, the November 2016 Update added 4 new cards that would also be added over time, which are Tornado, Elite Barbarians, Clone and Electro Wizard. * On December 15, 2016, the December 2016 Update added 4 cards: Dart Goblin, Executioner, Battle Ram and Goblin Gang. * On March 13, 2017, the March 2017 Update added 4 new cards that would also be added over time, which are Bandit, Heal, Night Witch and Bats. After this set of cards was announced, Supercell announced that it would no longer follow the two-week release scheme that was in place from September 2016. * On June 12, 2017, June 2017 Update added 4 new cards that would also be added over time, which are Cannon Cart, Mega Knight, Skeleton Barrel and Flying Machine. Trivia * You are guaranteed to get 1 Epic during the tutorial. * The chest you get is based on the arena in which you battle in, not your current one. You will always fight in the higher arena (Example: if a player from Arena 5 is matched with a player from Arena 4, then they will fight in Spell Valley, which is Arena 5). This means that you can get cards from an arena that you have not reached yet. * Epics can only be requested once every Sunday. * Legendary cards cannot be donated or requested. * If your card has reached the max level, you can hold additional cards (100 for Commons, 10 for Rares, 5 for Epics and 1 for Legendary) for donations. When even this meter is maxed out, each card received will give you a certain amount of Gold. This also holds if you have enough cards to upgrade to the max level but haven't upgraded it yet. For example, when the upgrade meter of a level 10 Common card reaches "8100/1000", each additional card will be converted to 5 Gold. ** Every Common over the maximum gives 5 Gold. ** Every Rare gives 50 Gold. ** Every Epic gives 500 Gold. ** Every Legendary gives 20,000 Gold. Statistics ^ The Total count of cards does not count the Unlock cards as they can be used to upgrade a card to Level 2. You can even donate the only card to unlock it and still be able to use the card at Level 1. To unlock an Legendary Card from Crown Chest, they need to reach Level 8 (King Tower). To get Legendary Chest from 1v1 Arena Battles or 2v2 Battles, unlocks after reaching Royal Arena (Arena 7). Category:Supercell